Burn It!
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Oneshot Will, Elizabeth and Jack are stuck on a deserted island with about thirty crates of rum. Guess what happens. Contains light Jack bashing. Pairing WE


This is just a one-shot for Will/Elizabeth fans. Don't like, don't read. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The ship had struck the island almost four hours ago. They were alone, shipwrecked, bored and stuck with about thirty crates full of rum (since that was all they were able to save according to Jack). Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner were sitting around a bon fire that they had made watching Jack Sparrow drink all the rum he could.

"So I says to the guy, I says 'Hey, just what're you doing with my kohl. Give it back to me right now jackass before I skin you alive. And he just starts laughing his bloody head off. Like this..." He then commenced laughing in the most insane manner that any person would.

"Then what happened," Will asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you believe it he starts putting it on himself. So, I smack him in the face. And what do you know but Barbossa shows up."

"But I thought he was dead," Elizabeth asked.

Jack thought about it. "Right you are lass. Maybe it was Gibbs...or Scarlet. Anyway..."

He babbled on and on for hours; he talked to Elizabeth, he talked to Will, he yelled at Bootstrap (and surprise, he's not there) he talked to his feet, the rum bottle, his hat (which he kept calling Freddie), till well after dark. Finally, at half past three in the morning, he collapsed.

"I thought he would never stop," Elizabeth said.

Will went over to make sure he was still alive and, when he was sure, he grabbed Jack's pistol and a few extra shots (for fear of Jack shooting them while drunk).

"So, what're we going to do now," he asked.

"I have an idea," she said. She whispered something in his ear.

"Have it your way." He snuck past Jack, grabbed two bottles and handed one to her. They clinked them together and drank a little from them.

**

* * *

**

Jack awoke to the biggest hangover of his life. He tried to rub his head and found that his arms had been tied behind him. Actually, he was tied to a tree.

"Hello, someone help me please," he shouted.

There were drag marks on the ground which meant that he was brought here while he was out cold.

"'ello?"

On the horizon, there was smoke going freely into the air. Slowly, Jack made his way out of the rope and ran to see if it was the help they desperately needed. When he got to the clearing, his mouth was wide open.

**

* * *

**

"**Burn it! Burn it all!**"

Will Turner had a pistol in his hand and blasted one of the crates to hell. "Yeehaw," he shouted.

Elizabeth jumped up and down cheering him on. Suddenly she saw Jack just staring at them. "We have a guest love," she shouted.

Will turned and smiled a big, drunk smile. "Jack, you're finally awake. We were wondering what kept you."

"What kept me; you tied me to a bloody tree. Of course it took me. What're you doing?"

"Burn that one next," Elizabeth said pointing to another crate.

Will, placed a shot, aimed and fired. It burst into flames and they cheered again.

"That'd better not be what I think it is," Jack said.

"And what pray tell does it look like," Elizabeth asked.

"Rum. My glorious, saving drink of the gods."

"Oh," she said. "Then, yeah that's it."

"And just how long have you been doing this for," Jack asked as Elizabeth went over and congratulated Will on the successful shot with a big kiss.

"About three hours now," Will said.

"And how many crates are left," Jack asked hopeful.

"Two," they both said at once.

Jack stared at them for a long time. "Just how much have you drunk?"

They both held up one bottle each. Jack nodded and made his way back to where his tree with the rope was. All the while he muttered about prepubescent children who can't even hold their alcohol as he tied himself back up again.

**

* * *

**

"Do you think he bought it," Will asked.

"Well, he isn't coming back," Elizabeth said.

Will waited a moment before smiling. "At least he won't bother us for awhile. I can't believe he thought we actually drank a bottle of rum, each."

He put down the pistol and grabbed Elizabeth. He kissed her very passionately and there they remained until rescued.

"You know, you're a much better kisser than Jack," she whispered in his ear as they boarded for the ride home.

* * *

It takes place after the third movie and I hope you liked it. Flames will be used to burn school books


End file.
